Umbilical Blisters
A forum that mysteriously and suddenly appeared on the TLDR's frontier in the Summer of 2009. Diplomats were quickly exchanged and, despite some initial shitflinging, a surprisingly cordial relationship was established between the two forums. The Umbi leadership, in a bit of a financial bind since Duncan had recently embezzled the server money to buy meth, were quick to agree to a merge in what was, quite possibly, the TLDR's smoothest, most peaceful, takeover of another forum ever. The resulting Marge was a rather unique, dual-forum setup, with one board housing two separate forums until a time when it was determined that all posters could completely coexist, partly due to the natural animosity between the two groups, but also due to the differing posting styles, particularly Umbi's love of garbageball threads. The Umbi's pathetic lives, unabashed hipsterism, run of the mill internet liberalism, and drug-addled money woes would prove a surprisingly good foil to the Tilders' pathetic lives, mildly abashed hipsterism, over-the-top internet paleo-conservatism, and slightly embellished tales of social awkwardness. It wasn't all smooth sailing though. Other events that served to strain relations included The Coming of Gabe Newell and subsequent shitstorm. Over the months, several Umbis became more and more associated with the TLDR, most notably TXTsword (who would go on to become an admin in his own right), Timtation, Cannibal Jeri, and to a much lesser extent, Khadar. Conversely, lured by the prospects of easy simp targets such as Michelle, Awkie, and Siouxsie, and the slightly less loathsome community, ~rs such as KayC, Scyle, and Q.T. would become more and more associated with Umbi. After The Fall, most of these posters would become turncoats and post exclusively, or at least nearly so, on their newly-created counterparts. While at first it would seem TLDR got the lousier end of the deal in terms of poster allegiance, TXT would go on to become too engrossed in his real life to post, Timtation would eventually take frequent sabbaticals from posting, and CJ would become an annoying shithead who brought his e-gf to the forum and never shuts the fuck up about her. As the summer of 2010 approached cultural differences between the Umbi and TLDR started becoming too large to continue ignoring. Shortly after the The Dumbi King's successful plot to change Gabe Newell's password had succeeded, Pintsized attempted staging a coup d'etat on Umbi leadership by combining the separate forums without the consent of the Umbi admins as well as demoting Umbi admins to member roles without power, violating the initial terms of the merge agreement. What The TLDRs did not know whas Khadar had made a secret copy of the board with Chorx, who had not been demoted due to his trust he had gained for his troubleshooting skills on the technical side of the forum. Khadar went on to create The Newship.com (later to be renamed back to The Umbi) as admin. This copy of the board was hosted on the same server and recognized all accounts from The Umbi - TLDR merge, allowing members to just log in the board as they would have during the merge, wtih all posts intact. At this point, The Umbis had turned on Duncan (the creator of Umbi) due to his allowing of The TLDRian Inviasian, by not giving him a shot at being admin again. Khadar eventually relinquished administrative power to Jeremy (Newscast) after running the board for it's first year due to not being able to post often enough due to other commitments, he's been quoted to describe forum administration to be much like unglamorous costodial work. Category:Internet Forums